descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Campaign
The Galactic Campaign was the brainchild of Sith Lord Xander Starkiller. During several months, the Sith Remnant took many planets of the Galaxy over and became the Sith Imperium. Summary Prologue Dark times lay ahead for the galaxy... a period of nine months had come and gone, the Sith Remnant and fallen to their weakest moment, loosing another Emperor in short period of time as the Galactic Alliance lead by Admiral Wholf failed to take initiative and strike them at their weakest moment, focusing more on diplomacy, trying to entice a chuck of the galaxy to join their cause. The time had been well wasted, allowing the Sith to regroup under a new leadership. The Galactic Campaign Starting from Coruscant, Grand General Xander Starkiller began a long term military campaign after receiving his commission and immediately began making waves by taking Corellia with little to resistance. Joined by his wife after having reconciled after a month long fallout, the newly made Grand Moff deWinter working as the Grand General's adviser, strategist and coordinator of the Remnant government through the campaign itself as the fleet cut through the Core worlds. Whereas previously, the Sith Mistress had chosen to work mostly on diplomatic front rather than the fights themselves, she now let the web she weaved continue to prosper on its own. The Sith unified once more struck fear into the galaxy crippling the very efforts of the Alliance's incentive of advancement and stability through diplomatic relations, their supporters folded leaving the Alliance stranded and alone. Expending to the Colonies and Inner Rim, the Remnant fleet captured key words such as Fondor and Thyferra along the Rimma Trade route before turning northward, capturing Cato Neimiodia, Commenor and Zeltros on the way to the strategic point of Onderon. Using the planet as a strong staging point the Remnant invaded the Hapes cluster and soon brought Hapan space under Imperial law. Using the victory as a chance to refresh their troops and supplies, the Remnant fleet mapped out a new lane to Tanaab and took the planet without incident. Meanwhile, the Grand Moff split off from her husband with four warships, given to her by the Grand General, which she led to the Mandalore sector where she offered the people a single chance to bend their legs and kneel to her swearing fealty to both her and the Empire which was refused leading to the Lady deWinter’s command to orbital bombard the planet, starting from major population centers down the strategic rich targets. After the attack, she sent in kill teams to mop up the planet with ruthless intentions of no prisoners while a work force of droids bled the planets beskar veins dry, thereby making the planet an example for the rest of the planets still free. Using the Hydian Way, the Remnant fleet captured a number of planets along the route strengthening the position and that of its ally Dathomiri space as well as an Alliance scout ship. With intelligence gained, their direction was clear, the Grand General set his gaze northward, using Dathomir as a gateway with Superior Mother Cavataio's permission, the campaign continued and the fleet furthered onward capturing planet after planet including Er'Kit, Borgo Prime, Agamar, Ketaris and Garqi on the way to Dantooine. In an unexpected move the Imperial Lord split his force, sending the majority around on a different route to capture rich worlds like the banking world Muunilinst and the shipyard world of Yaga Minor while the General and the minority of his forces moved to take Mygeeto. Once his forces were in position, he launched his final assault on the Rebel fleet massed around the Alliance's main base. Lord Starkiller's campaign was evident on how the Alliance's failure to act was their own downfall for the ninth month into the Dark Lord's rapid advance, the Rebels made their last stand on Dantooine. At first the attack seemed near suicide for the Remnant fleet but completing the pincer attack the majority of the fleet arrived and assisted in crushing the Rebel fleet as the Alliance Admiral Wholf and the crew of Indomitable made a valiant effort to hold off the Sith fleet, sacrificing themselves to save as many as they could. He failed for the Sith were ruthless and well placed, the entire fleet was destroyed besides the Imperious Class Destroyer of the Alliance, commanded by a Mandalorian named Captain Strider Garon. ICSD Alliance busted through the battle lines and faded off into the galaxy now holding all that was left of the Alliance. OOC Overview The Galactic Campaign was designed by the staff of Star Wars: Descension during the month of March 2011, led by Strider Garon. The overhaul tossed the board-wide events of Descension a year forward and was used to celebrate the site reaching it's 1 year anniversary on April 4th, 2011. Category:The Sith Imperium Category:The Sith Remnant Category:The Alliance Category:Takeover